Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a substrate treating apparatus and a method for treating a substrate.
Various processes such as cleaning, deposition, photographing, etching, and ion implantation are performed to manufacture a semiconductor device. Among the processes, an application process is used as a process of forming a liquid film on a substrate. In general, an application process is a process of forming a liquid film by applying a treatment liquid onto a substrate.
A baking process of baking a substrate is performed before and after a liquid film is formed on the substrate. The baking process is as process of heating a substrate to a process temperature or higher in a closed space, and stabilizes a liquid film by scattering an organic material on the liquid film. The baking process heats an entire area of the substrate to a uniform temperature and heats areas of the substrate to different temperatures according to the process.
Among them, in the process of heating the areas of the substrate to different temperatures, a thickness of an inside of the substrate with respect to a reference area and a thickness of an outside of the substrate with respect to the reference area are differently adjusted.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a general baking apparatus. FIG. 2 is a graph depicting temperatures of areas of a substrate of FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a substrate is seated on an upper surface of a support plate and a heater heats the substrate. A plurality of heaters are provided, and are provided in different areas of the support plate. The heat generated by the heater is conducted to the substrate through the support plate. Inside heaters located in an inner area of the support plate heat the substrate to an inside temperature, and outside heaters located in an outer area of the support plate heat the substrate to different an outside temperature that is different from the inside temperature. However, the temperature of the substrate gradually increases or decreases as it goes from the center to a peripheral area of the substrate. Accordingly, the inside temperature of the liquid film is not uniform, and thus gradually increases or gradually increases and then decreases again as it goes toward the outside.
The uneven inside thickness of the liquid film may cause process inferiority. Accordingly, an apparatus and a method for making the inside thickness and the outside thickness of the liquid film different but making the inside thickness of the liquid film uniform.